Concert Master
by SmoothButNotRich1901
Summary: Edward Cullen has always been a musical prodigy. Now, at age 23 he is the youngest Concert Master the Seattle Philharmonic has ever seen. But what happens when, violinist extraordinaire, Bella Swan, moves and threatens to take his place? OOC Cockyward. AH
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay...new story. There will absolutely NO angst/abuse/mental issues in this story. Just fluff and lemons and of course a little drama XD. I know the summary makes it sound really crappy...so sorry. I promise it'll be better than the summary! :D Edward x Bella. (CAUSE IT CAN'T BE ANY OTHER WAY). By the way...I'm gonna take a break for a little while...school is about to start kicking my ass. So "You Found Me" is on break for a little while...I'll update...I'm not just going to fall off the face of the planet or anything...it's just not going to regular...I know I'm really depressed too. Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers! **

**I HOPE YA'LL ARE READY FOR SOME NON-ANGSTY STUFF!!! hehe. I know I am!! By the way, Edward is kind of a bastard in this at first...very conceited and self-centered...but still VERY sexy...and of course very romantic...ENOUGH! I'm going to spoil it all. **

**READ ON READERS. READ ON.**

* * *

And there I stood with awaiting eyes  
Lonely and broken as the mountain wolf cries  
The Moon he begs to set him free

Wandering aimlessly  
Sharpening teeth  
Searching for some evident release

Rustling needles in the frost bitten night  
Arctic cold winters freeze even time

Streams ebb and flow or so it seems  
Drowning in silence; trickling screams

The wind whispers and howls  
Reflections of diamonds whom gleam

I am the Concert Master  
And these are my strings

* * *

**Okay...I know the author's note is longer than the actually Prologue. Lol. This is just a little poem I wrote when I was feeling artsy. haha. I hope you guys liked it. It kind of sets the lonely undertone that Edward has underneath all of his hard exterior. Haha. **

**REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND. And if you review...Edward can play your strings...if you know what I mean. :D *wink wink* **


	2. Taking Back Sunday

**Hey you guys! Thanks to all of ya'll who added this story to their alerts! it means a ton! So, I'm trying to write as much as I possibly can seeing as i'm starting Hamlet in school and its gonna start kicking my ass. haha. **

**Keep in mind: THIS IS A VERY OOC EDWARD. Well for now at least. He's very cocky and VERY sexy :D and just btw...I play the violin so I know what i'm talking about with the terminology. lol. **

**The songs that are in this chapter I will post in my profile!! I HIGHLY recommend you listen to both of them. The classical piece is absolutely gorgeous so please listen to it! Thanks a million guys!!! **

**It would mean SOOOOOOO much if you guys would review...it would be a major confidence boost for me!!! Haha.**

**Well READ ON, READERS. READ ON.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, give us an 'A.'" Our conductor, Aro, told me. I stood up and placed my violin on my shoulder and lightly pulled my bow across the A string. The vibrations hummed in my ears and I looked up at Aro for more instructions. Aro was an older man, in his mid sixties, with frail-looking, papery skin that was pale and wrinkled with age. The crows feet around his eyes were a result of all the laughter I'm sure he experience in his lifetime.

He smiled lightly. "Ah, everyone take this 'A.'" The rest of the orchestra began tuning their strings and the wind section tuned their instruments. I sat back down in my seat and tuned the rest of my strings quickly. Rosining my bow, I set it lightly on the stand and closed my case beside me.

"Ah, shit." I cursed under my breath.

"What?" My stand partner Jasper asked.

"I left my music in my other case," I told him. "Do you have yours?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Don't I always?" I chuckled as he pulled out his sheet music for our rehearsal and set it on the stand. Jasper was one of the most reliable people I knew. I met him my sophomore year at Julliard. He became my flat mate along with my sister Alice. It was no secret that he'd been vying for her attention all throughout college, and she obviously felt the exact same way. It was beyond maddening watching them flirt shamelessly with each other until finally one day Jasper got the balls to ask her out.

I rolled my eyes internally as I thought about the way they were practically attached at the hip now. Alice had even given up her potential Fashion Designing opportunity in New York to move back to Seattle with us. She claimed she was moving for the same reason as both of us; New York was just too far away from home. But I knew better. And Jasper was too blinded by love to understand why she denied the job opportunity and simply settled for designers here in Seattle.

It almost made me disgusted how in love they were. On more than one occasion, I found myself leaving their presence in order to escape the love pouring off of them. It only made me feel worse. And…jealous, perhaps? That Jasper had found love so early, and with my sister nonetheless, and I had yet to come close. Most of the time, loneliness didn't bother me. In fact, I relished it. I could compose. I could write. I could really be myself when I was alone.

However, time alone was few and far between what with rehearsals five hours every week day and Jasper setting me up with practically every girl in the greater Seattle area. It was getting more and more ridiculous. Every time he would coax me in by saying how beautiful she was, or how intelligent she was. And then when I would meet her, sure she'd be alright to take to bed, but I wasn't the clichéd "starving musician" that gets high and sleeps with women to get inspiration. Granted, every woman in the greater Seattle area was practically throwing themselves at me. I mean, why wouldn't they? I was talented. I was smart. I was rich and successful. And I was attractive.

And out of all the women in the greater Seattle area, every single one of them that I had dated was either unattractive, idiotic, or completely dense. I was really beginning to question Jasper's choice in women for me.

"Yo, Edward!" Jasper waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my reverie. "We're starting." He gestured to Aro whose smile was trying as he raised his baton and glanced over at me.

"Are you ready, Mr. Cullen? Or shall we wait a few more moments for you to get situated?" He asked cynically. I cleared my throat.

"No, I'm ready."

"Wonderful. Barber. Adagio. From the top." Aro stated as he glanced around the orchestra once more before taking a deep breath and cuing us in. Adagio for Strings by Samuel Barber is probably one of the most beautifully wrenching classical pieces of all time. It had always been one of my absolute favorites. Very fitting with my lonely lifestyle. I had been thrilled when I found my orchestra was going to be playing it.

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, not needing the sheet music. The notes and phrases were already in my heart. The simple, yet intricately intertwined melody danced across the strings as I listened across the orchestra just as much as I played. The music flowed through me as my body moved with each slow caress of my bow. The song came to a dramatic climax before slowly coming down in to a whisper before finally fading away.

"Excellent!" Aro exclaimed. "I believe that everything will be ready for next tomorrow's concert. Excellent job everyone. Now, leave." He excused us before walking off stage. "Wait." He popped his head through the curtain for a moment. "Take the day off from rehearsal tomorrow. But be at the dress rehearsal at five o'clock dressed and ready. Concert at seven." And with that he left us to pack up and head home.

"Hey," Jasper called as he zipped up his case. "You wanna grab a bite to eat? It's almost seven."

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll catch up with you later. I have to get home."

He raised his eyebrows. "You sure?" He smiled knowingly. "Have a hot date?"

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed cynically. "Oh yeah. I can't wait to get laid tonight. Her name's Megan. Megan Fox."

He laughed and gathered his music off the stand, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Good choice, my man. Good choice. Well, you have fun with Megan. I actually do have a date tonight." He sighed wistfully and I made a gagging noise.

"Fuck you, Cullen." He glared at me then quickly composed himself. "On second thought," He smirked. "Never mind. Don't fuck me. I'm sure your sister would be happy to do that for me."

I gasped. "Ugh, Jazz! What the fuck! You just broke the guy code! A dude that is going out with his best friend's sister does not EVER speak about fucking said sister. I think I'm scarred for life." I shuddered. Just the picture of them two—together—having—I quickly shook the thought out of my head as Jasper erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Serves you right, Cullen." He smirked before turning on his heel and walking off the stage as I slung my case over my shoulder. I caught up with him easily and started to head out of the theater and into the pouring rain.

"Yo, Jazz!" I called after him. "You need a ride? I can drop you off at your apartment." I offered.

He shook his head. "Nah, but thanks man. I'm actually going to head over to Alice's now. She's got some new flat mate that she wants me to meet. She says that they are best friend. And any friend of Alice's is a friend of mine."

I nodded, understanding. Alice has always been really friendly and charismatic. I'm not surprised that she got a flat mate so quickly. She had the habit of making friends in the strangest places. "Okay. I'll see you later, Jazz." I told him as I walked toward my Volvo.

"Have fun with Megan!" He called over his shoulder and I shook with laughter, shaking my head at his idiocy. Popping the trunk, I threw my case in the back and hopped in the car, running my fingers through my unruly hair damp with condensation. I sighed, deciding it was a lost cause and revved the car, speeding down the street to my apartment to drop off my instrument then change to go on a run. The rain had slowed to a light mist by the time I had arrived at me apartment, which was perfect for running. The light droplets of rain provided the perfect antidote for a sweaty body while running. After I got into my apartment I put my case over by my Steinway Grand piano then walked to my answering machine to check my messages.

_Hey, Edward…_A female voice cooed on the other line. _It's me…Lauren. I had a great time on our date last…dinner was amazing…dessert was even better. _I almost gagged at her lack of sexuality. _Please call me again soon…I'll be waiting. _

"Delete." I murmured to myself. "Yeah, I call you back…when hell freezes over." My date last night had been boring as fuck. She wasn't smart. She wasn't interesting. She was fairly good-looking, but nothing special. And she wasn't good enough. Thankfully, none of my other unwanted admirers hadn't called me so I was free to change and go on my run.

I stripped down and threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle shirt, grabbed my iPod armband, my iTouch and a bottle of water before heading out the door.

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke. And I've got my veins all tangled closed…_I smiled at the first song on my shuffle. Ah, Taking Back Sunday.

I found myself beginning to sing along with the lyrics, not really paying attention to the world around me as my lungs began to burn with effort. Sweat poured down my forehead and my white shirt was becoming transparent between the sweat and the light rain.

_We lay, we lay together…just not too close, too close…how close is close enough? _

"I just wanna break you down so badly," I sang loudly, my eyes closed as the mist flowed across my face. "While I trip over everything thing you say. I just wanna break you down so badly…in the worst w—" I abruptly cut off when I ran into to something, or someone, hard. My eyes shot open and what was revealed behind closed lids was a petite brunette that I had knocked over. Ashamed, I immediately pulled out my ear buds and crouched down to help her up.

"Miss? Miss? God, I am SO sorry." I held out my hand for her to take, but she didn't respond. "Are you okay, miss?" Then she looked up from beneath her silky mahogany curtain and revealed the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my life. Deep pools of molten chocolate, filled with annoyance pierced into my eyes. I felt vulnerable under her stare and quickly looked away and stood up, not making eye contact with her as I held out my hand for her to help her up.

"Yes, I'm just fine." She said curtly. I stifled a gasp at her smooth, seductive voice. The sound was incredibly sensual though I knew she didn't intend it that way. I still never looked her way again, terrified that I would become trapped inside her gaze again, but I did feel her take my hand. A shock coursed through my body at her touch and she immediately snatched it back, leaving my hand tingling from the contact. It was obvious that she felt the same thing because I chanced a peek in her direction and noted that she was lightly caressing her hand.

I noticed her adorable blush and the way she composed herself, and I couldn't stifle the smirk that tugged on the corners of my lips when she turned on a heel but tripped over her own feet. My hands shot out reflexively and wrapped around her slender waist. Again, I felt the shocking sensation making contact at so many points of my body and I dared whispering in her ear.

"You know," I breathed in her ear. "You really should be more careful where you walk."

She gasped and immediately pulled away from me, turning to face me and I noted her facial features for the first time. She was…stunning. Her heart shaped face, donned pale, creamy skin which set off the dark shade of her hair perfectly. She had the most adorable nose, scrunched up in frustration. Her cheeks still held a light blush that I found maddening and her full, kissable lips were pursed as she crossed her arms over her ample cleavage that peeked out above her deep sapphire v-neck sweater. Her slender neck was begging me to kiss along the skin there and her subtle curves were driving me mad. I finally made my way up to her eyes, fully intending on charming her into going out with me.

It had never been a problem for me before. I smiled crookedly and opened my mouth to speak. But she held up a hand, effectively cutting me off.

"Cut the cocky smile, jackass." She stated. My jaw hung open in shock as I processed what she had said. She had no right to call me that! I had never said anything wrong! I had only helped her out.

"Hey, I'm not a jackass. If you recall correctly, I'm the one who saved your sorry ass from falling again. Or did my mere presence trigger short-term memory loss?" I retorted. Shit! _Shut the fuck up, dick! You're saying all the wrong things! You're supposed to be charming her! _My inner voice yelled.

Her eyes were shocked. I had caught her off-guard, but she was fast on her feet, mentally anyway. "No, I remember everything perfectly, thank you. Your mere presence did however trigger something else…" She walked up to me slowly, seductively, smiling and pressed herself against my chest. My breath caught in my throat and she leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"This," She whispered before stomping on my foot. Really motherfucking hard.

"Ah, fuck!" I yelped in pain. "What the hell?!"

It was her turn to smirk at me. "That's what you get, you cocky bastard." And with that she turned on a heel and walked back from the direction she came from. The throbbing in my foot had almost subsided, but unfortunately, my word vomit didn't.

"Hey! Weren't you going the other direction?" I called out after her, smirking at her when she turned and muttered something under her breath before knocking into me as she walked past me. I turned and started running backwards and watched until she was out of sight.

And I was certain about one thing. I HAD to see her again.

* * *

**Yes, I KNOW it's short. Today was a half day for me...so I just wrote whatever I had time to write between when I got home at 3 until violin lessons and dinner...so I restarted around 7:30 and just finished it so....sorry if its too short. chapters will get longer if you want them to be longer!! LEMME KNOW!! **

**You Found Me is ON HIATUS until I say otherwise. I WILL pick it up...I'm just not sure when I'll have time. Thanks again!**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Twilighter,**

**Jessica \m/ :p \m/ **


	3. Hot Blooded

**My how the time flies. **

**It's almost March people!!! And I haven't updated since October?!?! What kind of frigid bitch am I?!?! **

***sighs* thanks to all of the people (all two of you) that are still sticking with me :) **

**I was on hiatus...and now, at least until Spring Break...i probably will stay on hiatus...just writing whenever I sit down and have time to. **

**My if the day had more than 24 hours. **

**Thanks to all that voted for me in the Perv Pack Smut Shack's "An Officer and a Gentleman" Contest. I, unfortunately, didn't win anything....buttt....I guess better luck next time :) Enjoy the chapter!**

**READ ON READERS. READ ON. **

**

* * *

  
**

** Well I'm hot blooded...check it and see...I got a fever of 103...c'mon baby do you do more than dance? Yeah. hot blooded, hot blooded.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Attention Delta flyers, we're getting ready to land at Sea-Tac International Airport in Seattle, Washington," Our pilot's voice came over the intercom, startling me awake.

"It is a brisk forty-two degrees and raining, so please be careful when heading to your destination, and as always, thank you for flying Delta."

I rolled my still weary eyes. Just like I remembered. Always raining. It had been far too long since I came home to see my dad. Nearly four years.

_Wow, had it really been that long? _

He would be meeting me today at the baggage claim. Walking through the crowded airport, I thought about my dad and the last time I'd seen him.

Moving away from home at first had been one of the most difficult things I had done. Charlie, my father, needed me at home in Forks. However, when I was accepted into Julliard in New York, I just couldn't reject that kind of offer.

I excelled at Julliard. I was always the center of attention. And I hated it. No one there had seen anyone of my talent, other than the infamous Edward Cullen, who had graduated a year ahead of me. I rolled my eyes to myself again.

Please.

Edward Cullen was highly regarded because of his young age and his position in the Seattle Symphony Orchestra. However, I highly disregarded him for his cocky, playboy attitude that he had displayed at Julliard. Seeing him only in passing a few times, there was no denying why he was so conceited. He was quite possibly the most attractive man I had ever seen in my entire life. Just the thought of his sexy smirk he used to woo the ladies made my panties cream, as much as I hated to admit it.

I felt myself flush before I gathered myself. I couldn't see my father in such a state. My mind took me back to reality, as I made my way to the baggage claim with my violin case.

The director of the Seattle Symphony Orchestra, Aro, made his annual trip to Julliard scouting for talent when he found me—like, he found Edward and his friend Jasper the year before me. He, like every other director I encountered, was astounded by my talent, and he recruited me before any other orchestras could. A formalized audition was not needed, because he had already seen my capabilities.

I smirked to myself. Edward Cullen and I were almost exactly matched, save one thing. He was a narcissistic, cocky bastard that had a smile that could drop every girl's panties in the United States, including Puerto Rico. And I was a genuine, simple girl that had plain brown hair, and boring, muddy eyes that wanted nothing more than to stay out of the spotlight.

Lugging my lovingly worn case behind me, I finally reached the baggage claim and scanned the crowd for my father.

"Bells!" I heard a booming voice call out from my right. I turned with a wide smile to face my dad for the first time in nearly four years.

"Dad!" I replied as he engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug. But, I couldn't object, I had missed him more than I thought. I returned the hug with equal gusto before finally letting go. When I stepped back, I was able to observe the changes in his features.

He had gotten a little chubbier over time, as a result from eating out more often without me there. His wide, crinkled smile made the crows feet at the corners of his eyes much more prominent, but his chocolate eyes still had the same twinkle as the last time I saw him. His dark curls were smattered with grey flecks, as was the dark mustache he had always donned.

"It's so great to see you, Bells," He told me sincerely, flushing with embarrassment at his display of emotion.

My heart warmed at seeing my father, and I tried to keep my voice from cracking with emotion. "It's great to see you too, Dad."

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, we found my bags as they came across the conveyer belt, and then exited the airport, still silent.

"So Bells," he began when we made it to the cruiser. Same ole, Charlie. I knew he would pick me up in the cruiser.

"How are things? I mean, I know we've been keeping in touch through email, but still, I want to hear you talk about them in person." He told me bashfully.

I smiled at him and replied. "Things are good. I'll miss New York, but it is so great to be home." I waited for him to ask me why I was home, because I hadn't told him about my new position in the Seattle Symphony, and I was beyond excited to.

"So, don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic you're home, but, why—" Charlie began, but I cut him off.

"I'm moving back. I have a position in the Seattle Symphony Orchestra." I told him excitedly, unable to contain myself.

"W-what? Be-Bella?" He stammered, his dark eyes wide.

"I'm moving back! Isn't that great? One of my very best friends that I met in New York, Alice Cullen, moved back here last year and when I told her I had a position in the orchestra, she offered to be my flat mate. So, I'm moving back to Seattle." I explained.

He smiled widely. "That is fantastic, Bella. I'm so happy that you're going to be so close."

I smiled. "I am too, Dad."

"You said Alice Cullen, right? Isn't that the prodigy, uh Edward Cullen's sister?"

My smile faded and I nodded curtly. Fortunately, whenever I hung out with Alice, he was never around. Too busy fucking other girls around campus, I'm sure.

Another silence deafened the small cruiser, but eventually subsided.

We drove through the city chatting about everything we had failed to mention since we had last talked. I found out that he and Sue Clearwater were together now, a fact at which he flushed tomato red. Of course, I was beyond happy for him, but not happy with him for reminding me of my current relationship status. Single.

My previous relationship had turned out badly, one of the reasons I had looked forward to moving to New York. Mike Newton became clingy after our breakup, obviously thinking we had something that we frankly did not. I was relieved to be rid of him.

When we finally reached the flat in downtown Seattle, I began to unload things out of the cruiser.

"Is this all your stuff?" He asked, scratching his head.

"No, but it's most of it," I replied. "The rest is being sent over next week."

He nodded once. "So can you get everything, or do you need help?"

I waved flippantly. "It's okay, Dad. I got it."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Really, I got it. Get home to Sue." I told him with a wink.

Flushing he muttered his good bye and hopped in the cruiser to head back to Forks, as I made my way into the flat.

Fumbling with the keys Alice had mailed to me the previous week, I finally opened the door and looked around my new home.

"Alice?" I called to the house, glancing around.

"Bella!" My pixie best friend flitted down the stairs and enveloped me in a tight hug. "Oh my God, Bella! It's so great to see you! It's been so long, since we've seen each other. Oh my gosh, you look gorgeous! Is that all the stuff you brought?" She gushed at the speed of light.

"Whoa, whoa," I laughed heartily, holding up my hands. "Slow down, Alice. I can barely understand you."

She slapped my arm playfully. "Shut up. You know me well enough to know that I can never slow down," She joined in my laughter as we grabbed my belongings and moved them into my bedroom.

"I hope you don't mind, but I kind of took the liberty of decorating your room," She told me with an impish grin before I opened the door.

"Alice…" I began suspiciously as I slowly turned the door knob, half expecting to find Pepto Bismol pink walls and a Barbie Princess style bed. I gasped when I actually saw what was in the room.

The walls, coated in pale, neutral blue gave the room a tranquil atmosphere, which I loved. The Canadian maple bed frame matched the chest of drawers pushed against the far wall. A thick mattress was quilted with a baby blue comforter and with chic circle patterns covering it. Deep brown pillows accented the duvet as well as the maple furniture. The floors, like the rest of the flat, were hardwood, but beneath the bed, an ivory rug laid to warm the room.

I turned to an expectant Alice with tears in my eyes and enveloped her into another bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my God, Alice! Thank you so much! There aren't enough words to tell you how much I love this. It's incredible." I gushed.

She smiled triumphantly. "I thought you'd like it."

I smiled warmly at her. "I don't like it. I love it."

She grinned again before setting my luggage down on the hardwood floors then took me on a tour of my new home. Toeing off my faded black Converse, I followed behind her, absorbing every detail the flat displayed. Everything was in a perfectly mis-matched fashion, which reminded me of a modern art museum. Some of Alice's original design sketches had been framed and now hung neatly on the wall.

Finally, after an extensive tour of the flat that left me in a near state of shock, we settled down on the warm, brown leather couch.

"Okay, Bella," Alice began seriously. "Time for a Pow Wow."

I laughed at her antics and her remembrance. In college whenever one of us had something that we needed to talk about, we sat down and had a Pow Wow where we would allow no interruptions until the Pow Wow was declared finished.

"What is the subject, Little One Who Sketches?" I asked in a formal voice, trying to keep myself from laughing.

She was trying equally as hard to keep a straight face. "Our love lives, One Who Trips Over Air."

My smile faded slightly at the reminder of my relationship status for the second time today. "Single. You?"

She struggled to contain her smile. "I'm with Jasper. You remember him, right? Edward's friend?"

I gasped. "Whoa…like Jasper Hale?"

She nodded profusely, a wide grin taking over her face now. "Yes! It's so great. I'm so madly in love with him," She sighed.

Even I in my lonely state couldn't help but smile along with Alice. "That's wonderful, Alice. I'm beyond happy for you. How long have you two been together?"

"About a year and a half." She replied.

"Wow, that's big." I reveled.

She simply nodded and smiled warmly at me again, before she turned the spotlight on me. "Now," she began. "Why the hell are you single?" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the couch. "Because no one wants to date me."

"Oh, come on, Isabella Marie Swan." She chastised me. "That's not true and you know it."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "It is true. I haven't been asked on a date in…God, I have no idea how long."

"'Cause you never stop practicing." She told me matter-of-factly, "You need to be more social. Which is perfect for you staying with me."

"Alice," I trailed off skeptically.

"Don't Alice me," She placed her hands on her hips. "We're getting you out."

"Whatever," I told her, rolling my eyes.

Just as she was about the protest, a quick wrap on the door broke us out of our Pow Wow. She grinned and sighed and I immediately knew who it was.

She gave me a brief, apologetic glance before bolting to the door before I even had time to process she'd leapt off the couch. Answering the door, I heard her greet Jasper before the two of them walked hand in hand back to the living room. I could tell by the look of reverence on his face that he was just as in love with her as she was with him, if not more.

"Jasper, this is my best friend and new roommate—"

"Bella Swan?" Jasper interrupted her incredulously.

"You remember me?" I asked, shocked.

"From where?" He asked quizzically, tilting his head to the side.

"Julliard? I was a Junior when you were a Senior." I explained, wondering how he knew me.

Recognition flashed across his face. "You're that Bella? This Bella and That Bella are the same?"

My brow furrowed in confusion as I studied his face, trying desperately to decipher what he could possibly be thinking. "Pardon?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for being so vague," He backtracked for a moment.

"You went to Julliard, correct?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yes, I did."

"And you're here because…" He trailed off.

I waited a moment. "I was recruited to play here by—"

"Aro," We both said at the same time.

He nodded in affirmation. "So, you're the same Bella that Aro has been bragging about for as long as he discovered you? You're the same Bella that graduated a year after me and was of the same virtuosity as Edward, who if you remember, was also recruited along with myself from Julliard? You're that quiet girl in the back of my Theory and Composition class, and the violinist extraordinaire that has even Edward Cullen sweating for his Concert Master position?"

I was taken aback by his long recollection and could do nothing but nod.

He grinned widely. "Great. Well, then it's a pleasure to become reacquainted with you, Bella Swan."

"As it is you, Jasper Hale," I replied, smiling.

"Well, I'm sorry to take you two away from girl time, but Alice and I have date night tonight," Jasper began after a moment.

Alice made eye contact with me, silently asking if it was okay for her to go out and leave me alone, though her bright blue eyes told me she was pleading with me.

I smiled warmly at them. "Of course, you kids have fun. And make sure she's home by curfew!" I joked as they both laughed and headed out the door, Alice mouthing an "I love you" over her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her, and waited for them to be off to explore the house on my own. Padding around the house, I studied the unique slanted ceilings, and vibrant wall colors that reminded me of something out of an IKEA magazine.

After drooling over the huge kitchen we had, I made my way back to my bedroom to unpack my stuff. I plugged in my iPod into the iHome in my room to help remedy the monotonous task of unpacking, and before I knew it, an hour had past and I was flopped down on my queen-size pillow top mattress.

I knew I would be too tempted to fall asleep if I laid here much longer here, and the last thing I wanted was to hear Jasper and Alice—come home at two o'clock in the morning.

Grabbing my black Chuck's, my iPod, and the keys off the kitchen counter, I decided that I wanted to go on a walk around the city before it got dark. The sun was beginning to set by the time I had already started at about seven, only a light mist filling the air, which felt fantastic against my skin.

As I rounded the corner, listening to Hot Blooded by Foreigner, I came across the voice of an archangel. Masculine, husky, breathy, and incredibly erotic. Heavy footsteps became louder and louder, however, I couldn't seem to focus on anything but the voice that could make my panties drop in a split second.

And then, I was on the ground.

"Miss? Miss? God, I am so sorry." The blurry angel cried. I was vaguely aware of a hand being extended towards me but I couldn't seem to make my brain function.

"Are you okay, miss?" He spoke again, breaking my trance. I looked up in a huff to see the face of the man with the voice of an archangel.

Correction. The voice of an archangel, and the face of a Greek god.

I looked up to find none other than Edward Cullen in all of his sweaty hair, transparent white muscle shirt, panty-creaming glory. God, he was even more beautiful than I remembered. Through his shirt, I could clearly see his defined abdominals and unbelievable pecs. His face, of course, was devastatingly beautiful.

Strong, defined jaw line, dusted with a coppery five-o'clock shadow. Rounded, sensuous lips which would make me faint if they only just quirked up on the corners in a crooked grin. A perfectly straight nose and high cheekbones. And emerald eyes that made me feel vulnerable under his gaze.

But, I couldn't let him know how he affected me. I knew of infamous reputation.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." I told him curtly, hoping that my weakness wouldn't seep through my tone.

He extended his hand out again, and I briefly deliberated before placing my hand within his. As soon as we made contact, a shock coursed through my body and I reflexively snatched my hand back and cradled it to my chest.

He didn't appear to be affected by it. A cocky smile slowly graced his features and it took every fiber of my being to keep my frigid bitch stance by folding my arms over my chest. But we both knew he could see right through me.

I knew he was about to charm his way into my life. But, I was going to make it hard for him—no pun intended.

I held out a hand to him. "Cut the cocky grin, jackass." I told him before he could ask me out.

His smile dissipated completely before his jaw hung upon slightly. I smirked internally knowing he'd never faced rejection like this.

"Hey, I'm not a jackass. If you recall correctly, I'm the one who saved your sorry ass from falling again. Or did my mere presence trigger short-term memory loss?" He spat.

Well, damn. He took my insult, turned it around, shot it right back at me and challenged me like a champ. I would've applauded if I wasn't so insulted.

However, my comebacks were second-to-none, and I wasn't about let that reputation go just because of a pair of mesmerizing emerald eyes, and sensual lips, and an erotic, husky voice…God, stop!

I decided to take a different approach, one that would be too hard to comeback to.

"No, I remember everything perfectly, thank you. Your mere presence did however trigger something else…" I sauntered towards him slowly, my best seductive smile plastered on my face, and pressed my body against his, my breasts pushed up against his upper abdomen because of his height. I struggle to maintain my composure, being pressed up against a wet, seductive Greek god, but from hearing his breathing hitch, I knew he was struggling too.

I rejoiced mentally, before slithering my way up his body until my lips were directly next to his ear. "This," I whispered as seductively as I could before slamming my heel on to his instep.

"Ah, fuck! What the hell?!" He yelled. _Christ, he's even sexier when he cusses._

"That's what you get, you cocky bastard." And on that note, I turned on a heel and began walking back towards the same direction from which I came, although I had been going to opposite direction.

"Hey!" He called, and I cursed him silently. "Weren't you going the other way?"

I could hear his crooked smirk in his husky voice.

"Fucking sexy Greek god," I muttered angrily under my breath as I walked away.

And I was certain about one thing. I would wipe that smile off his face even if it killed me.

* * *

**SEXY RIGHT?!?! Haha that's what I thought. **

**Review to make Edward drop YOUR panties *wink wink nudge nudge* **


	4. Match

**HI THIS IS MY EDITED VERSION. ONE OF MY AWESOME REVIEWERS JALESIA POINTED OUT A COUPLE OF THINGS I MISSED SO I'M SO SORRY FOR UPLOADING AGAIN BUT IT NEEDED TO BE DONE. I'M SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION! THANKS! Hi. I don't think ya'll realize how much I hate myself for not updating this chapter in so long. Don't worry about not throwing tomatoes at me. Feel free to chuck them at my head. Hard. But the longer the coma ya'll put me in, the longer it'll be until the next chapter. I was having some serious issues with how to proceed with this so here's the conversation I had with Edward about this (cause Bella has no say...sorry, Bella). **

**Jessica: Hi. So, I know I haven't written you guys in a while...sorry, about that. **

**Edward: Hmm. Yes, I noticed that. Do you mind telling me what you were thinking, leaving things between Bella and I so...incredibly tense?**

**Jessica: *stuttering* Um, yeah, I, uh was trying to, er, build up suspense?**

**Edward: Build up _tension,_ perhaps? **

**Jessica: *gulp* Yeah...**

**Edward: Well, that was very irresponsible of you...maybe you need to be punished...**

**Jessica: *nodding feverishly* I need to be...I've been bad. So, so, so bad...**

**Edward: *smiles crookedly* Well in that case...**

**AND THEENNNN...I got distracted. Ahem. Whoops.**

**ANYWAYS...I hope you enjoy the long over-due chapter :) **

**READ ON READERS. (All 4 of you) READ ON. **

* * *

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard…_

What the hell?

_And they're like, it's better than yours…damn right…_

I groaned into my pillow at the obnoxious song. I grabbed another pillow to hide under, willing the song to go away.

_It's better than yours…I could teach you but I have to charge…_

"Jesus Christ," I muttered, groping my bedside table for my iPhone.

"Damn it, Jasper," I rasped into the phone after I answered. "You know how much I hate that song."

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard a shocked voice that definitely did not belong to Jasper.

"Aro?" I questioned, mortified my outburst.

"Yes, Edward, it's me. Did I interrupt something?" I could almost hear his eyebrows raising.

"Of course not, sir. Only my REM cycle. But it's not like that's important." I replied with a forced chuckle, and an undertone of biting sarcasm I knew he wouldn't pick up.

"Oh, good." He laughed. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm calling at this early of an hour,"

"No, not at all," I mumbled too low for him to hear.

"What was that, Mr. Cullen?" He asked into the phone.

"Nothing, sir. I just coughed," I covered up quickly. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

He chuckled. Score. Got him back on subject. "I was just informing you that Ms. Isabella Swan will be a guest for tonight's performance."

I nearly groaned. Of course. I hadn't spoken two words to her in my entire life. I hadn't even seen her for Christ's sake! And I hated her. That bitch was threatening my position as Concert Master. She had become a virtuoso just like I had. We were almost exactly like. Except she was a frigid bitch that wanted to claw me out of my chair with her razor sharp claws, and I was the innocent bystander that hadn't been anything but sincere to everyone I had met in my journey as a violinist.

Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating. I'm sure she didn't have razor sharp claws.

"That sounds fine, Aro. I'm sure she'd get the feel of just how rigorous we are here," I smirked and laughed.

"Oh, I don't think rigor will be an issue for her, Edward," He laughed and I grimaced. Damn. If Aro said that...

I forced out a laugh anyway. "I'm sure you're right,"

"So, you'll introduce her to everyone and accompany her at Trinity after the concert tonight, correct? Okay, thank you so much, Edward. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. See you tonight," He said in a rush and hung up before I had a chance to respond.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, dropping my phone to the floor and burying my face into my pillow.

I had to escort.._.it _tonight? And show _it _around? And introduce_ it_ to everyone? Gah. I had to be around the she-witch for an entire night, and make Aro think I was enjoying it. No easy task. Groaning, I ran a hand over my face then through my hair, willing myself to get out of bed. I glanced over at the clock.

Eight-thirty.

Far too early for daywalkers.

But I knew I wasn't going to able to go back to sleep now. Climbing out of bed and not bothering to out a shirt on, I padded across the hardwood in my apartment over to the kitchen. As I lazily prepared myself a nutritious breakfast of Cocoa Puffs with chocolate milk, I heard the ghastly ring tone again screeching from the bedroom.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard… _

"What now?" I groaned and begrudgingly shuffled back over to my phone.

Alice. The caller-ID read. I answered. "Alice tell your boyfriend that I'm going to kill him for changing my ringtone."

"Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Grumpy Gills," Alice replied in a cheery voice.

"God, Alice, don't be so loud," I told her, wincing at her volume.

"What are you, hungover?"

"No. Some people, such as myself, aren't morning people like you are and can't handle a volume of over fifty at 7:45 in the morning."

"Touché." She said with a huff.

"Whatever. What do you want, short stack?" I asked, exasperated by her antics.

"Hey! What I lack in altitude, I make up for in attitude, so shut it brother," I couldn't help but chuckle at my little sister.

"Okay, okay, Ali," I surrendered immediately. "So, what did you want, again?"

"Well, there's this girl—" Alice began before I cut her off.

I groaned. "No, Alice. I don't want to be set up with some obnoxious girl that doesn't know anything but what color looks best on her nails, and which Victoria's Secret perfume smells the best,"

She huffed. "Edward, when have I ever set you up on a date like that?"

"Well, there was Kate," I listed.

"Well she was—"

I cut her off. "And Jessica,"

"Hey! She was pre-med!"

"To be a plastic surgeon," I quipped.

"Well, she wasn't—"

"And let's not forget, Tanya," I shuddered.

"Okay, I'll give you that one," Alice finally amended. "But this girl is totally different! I swear! She's my roommate. She's like you're match, Edward!"

I rolled my eyes. "No one's my match, Alice. I've given up on trying to find her,"

I heard a long sigh from the other end of the line. "Fine. I won't force you to date her. Or even meet her,"

I knew she was pouting in purpose. "Alice, don't try that with me. You know I'm immune to it,"

I heard her huff in annoyance again. "Whatever, Edward,"

"Bye, Alice," I chuckled.

"Wait, one more thing,"

I sighed, exasperated. "What now, Alice?"

"Geez, I was only going to ask who you were taking to the party after the concert tonight. You know it's formal, so a date is required,"

I rolled me eyes. "Yes, I know. But, don't worry. Aro already got me covered. I have to take Isabella Swan since she's new, which is something I really don't want to do, considering she wants my Concert Master position. Like that'll happen." I scoffed.

"Oh, Isabella Swan? That's nice. I heard she's really good," Alice said disinterestedly, with an undertone of something I couldn't quite pin-point.

I groaned. "Don't remind me. I am legitimately scared for my position, Alice. Of course, I'd never tell her that, but whatever."

"Maybe sitting second chair would be a humbling experience for you. You're not exactly the most modest of people, Edward,"

"You think I need to be humbled?" I scoffed.

"No, I know you need to be humbled, Edward. And you know it too. You just don't want to admit it, as usual," I could practically feel her rolling her eyes. "Just give Isabella a chance, you might be surprised." She finished ominously.

"I think you're getting to far ahead of yourself there, Tink. And that's not probable,"

"You never know. Well, I have to run. I'm spending the day with my new roommate. Hey, I think she's going to the concert tonight. Maybe I'll introduce her to you if I get the chance."

"Not likely, Alice. I don't want to be set up," I told her with finality. "Bye," I hung up the phone before she could respond. I would pay for that later.

By the time I was finished talking with Alice, it was nearly ten o'clock. Jasper called at one point during my routine asking if I wanted to meet up for a late lunch before we headed to the concert hall. So, donning a plain black t-shirt and an old pair of jeans, I was out the door and ready to meet Jasper at our favorite local diner.

"Hey Jazz," I greeted with a nod as he sat down across from me at the small table.

"Hey man," He replied. "You good for the concert tonight?"

I chuckled. "More than ready. I just don't want to deal with that Isabella Swan bitch tonight at the party after the concert."

Mischief twinkled through Jasper's eyes. "You know, she's probably not that bad,"

I groaned. "God, not you too," He looked at me quizzically.

"Alice already tried to sell me on that one," He laughed, bemused by my obvious annoyance.

I glared at him and he backed off, biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Sorry, not funny. Got it, dude. But seriously, you need to lighten up. She's not bad at all. She's actually really nice. She's a sarcastic spit-fire if you mess with her, but she's really kind. She'd be good for you."

I gaped at him. "You've met her?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "She was in my Theory in Composition class at Julliard,"

I was shocked when annoyance and almost— jealousy shot through me. I couldn't understand this unjustified envy for my best friend. He had simply met her first. But the way he described her with such admiration and humor. No, he loved Alice. Not Isabella.

Where is this coming from?

I shook the disconcerting thoughts from my head. "Oh, that's cool."

"Edward, I was serious. I think she's, like, you're match,"

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "Alice said the same phrase about her roommate she tried to set me up with,"

To my surprise, Jasper guffawed and shook his head. However, when I asked him what he found funny in my response, he simply waved me off and never answered. I tried not to let his vagueness bother me, to no avail, and after another forty-five minutes of inane chatter, we both were on our way to the concert hall.

"Well, well, you two are awfully early," Aro smiled as we entered his office.

"Yes, sir, we figured we would come by a little early to see if we could help out with anything," Jasper explained.

"Ah, well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but everything is taken care of already for tonight," Aro replied with slight remorse.

"That's okay, sir. We can just go home and change into concert attire, if that's alright," I suggested, purposely sucking up to him for my behavior this morning.

"Sounds good. I'll see you boys later tonight," Aro said before returning to his work.

An hour and a half later, Jasper and I had returned to the concert hall dressed in our concert attire; a simple, black tuxedo with a skinny black tie for me and a bowtie for Jasper. I had attempted to tame my disorderly hair, to no avail and it stood in its usual disarray. When we arrived, several of the members of the orchestra were already there and greeted us politely, some of the newer members watching us with reverence.

I smirked and unpacked my instrument, careful to wipe the excess rosin off of the ancient wood. Dark, intricate patterns swirled along the sides of my instrument and up the scrolls. Ebony pegs adorned with golden tips were the same color as the chin rest at the bottom of the instrument. My bow was of the same color and wood of my instrument, re-haired a few weeks prior to the concert. Though my violin and bow were in perfect condition, my case was lovingly worn from my years through high school and college. The leather of my handle was torn and faded, peeling up from the metal.

I sighed; it was time. I straightened my tie and ran a hand through my hair as Jasper clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck man," He told me.

I smirked. "As if I needed it,"

He rolled his eyes and headed out on stage. I could hear the bustling of the crowd through the thick curtains of the stage. With violin in hand, I made my way to the wings and stood back as my orchestra mates passed me and took their places behind the curtain. After everyone was seated, Aro came along to stand beside me.

"How are you, Mr. Cullen? Ready for tonight?" He asked, smiling.

I forced a smile in return. "Of course, sir. I look forward to showing Isabella around,"

"Good, good. I'm happy you feel that way, because I'm going to ask that you try and get to know her well, considering you two will be stand partners,"

I gaped. "But-but sir, what about Jasper?"

He waved me off. "He'll sit third chair. I've already spoken to him about it. He's perfectly fine with it. I assumed you would be too," He raised an eyebrow.

I cleared my throat quickly. "Of course, I am. That's no problem at all,"

"Good," He nodded, seeming satisfied before checking his watch. "Well I suppose we should get going," Just as he spoke, the concert hall got quiet as the same deep voice came over the speakers announcing for everyone to turn their cell phones and other electronics. I knew the lights had dimmed and it was my turn to walk out on stage.

My violin clutched tightly in my hand, I took a deep breath and made my way to the stage. The heel of my shoes thudded lightly across the hardwood of the stage, echoing throughout the silent hall, before they were drowned by applause. When I finally reached my chair and faced the audience, noticing how large the crowd was for the first time, smiled slightly then turned to sit down in my chair.

Moments later, Aro walked on stage with a bright smile, and we all stood up and applauded lightly along with the crowd. Soon, the concert was well on its way. All of the selections went on without a hitch, and finally, after a hour and a half of exhausting play, the concert was over. We were given a standing ovation and I bowed individually to the crowd, scanning the audience for my sister and her roommate Jasper had said was attending tonight.

"Great job everyone!" Aro praised everyone once we were backstage. I took off my tuxedo jacket and rolled up the sleeves of my white shirt, loosening my tie slightly after I had packed up my instrument.

"Good job, dude," Jasper came up behind me and smiled.

"Thanks, man. You too. Adagio went really well," I commented.

He nodded. "Yeah, it did. I could hear you having a few intonation issues in a couple of parts, but other than that," He chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes. "Ha ha. Funny, Jazz."

He laughed. "Get that stick out of your ass, Cullen. I was kidding,"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled sheepishly along with him. "So, are you ready to go to this party or what?"

"Yeah, whenever you are. Alice is supposed to be meeting me in the lobby, and I think that Isabella Swan girl is meeting you in the lobby as well. We can take your car."

"Whoa, whoa," I held my hands up. "Why can't we take your car?"

He rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. "Because you have an Aston Martin One-77 that you use for concerts. Why _wouldn't_ we use your car, douche?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I muttered. Grabbing our violin cases, we both headed out to the lobby to meet the girls. I had no idea where they would be as I searched the large lobby.

"Hey, there's Alice," Jasper said while I followed him over to where Alice was. Soon, I realized Alice was not alone.

Alice sprang up to greet Jasper, but I barely noticed it because of the brunette standing next to her. She was the same brunette I had run into just yesterday, only even more stunning than when I saw her in street clothes. My jaw dropped as I took in her form, a black dress that stopped just below mid-thigh and clung to her subtle, yet womanly curves against her creamy skin. Her hips flared out beneath her tiny waist and my fingers itched to place their hands on them, while her goddamn beautiful breasts were just hinted with the low cut neckline the dress had. Her feet were cloaked in high, red, fuck-me stilettos that made my pants tighten just thinking about them being wrapped around my waist. Her mahogany hair flowed down her back in cascading waves and lips were curved up in a small, mischievous smile. My eyes finally met hers, and I took note of the same mischief twinkling in her eyes as was displayed on her lips.

"Edward," Alice began. "This is my best friend, and roommate, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my brother, Edward Cullen,"

"Ah, the infamous Edward Cullen. Isn't it about time we_ ran _into each other?" She smirked.

My jaw dropped for a moment. _This_ was Isabella Swan? Fuck my life. She's fucking gorgeous _and_ feisty? Damn, this girl was going to be the death of me.

I barely noticed that Jasper and Alice quickly left the conversation and headed out towards my car. I quickly composed myself, and tried to throw her off. "Yes, Isabella, I agree. However, I feel like we've met before, but you I feel like I'd remember that gorgeous face of yours. So clearly, I'm mistaken," I smiled crookedly at her.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, boosting her cleavage up even more. I struggled to keep my eyes away. "It's Bella,"

My smirk grew more broad. "I'm sorry. What, Isabella?"

She shot daggers at me, but I simply smirked in return, pleased to know I got under her skin. "Now, Isabella. I believe that we have a date to a certain after-party, or didn't Aro tell you?"

"Hmph," She replied with her eyes narrowed. "He might have told me," She grumbled.

"Well, then," I held out my arm for her to take, smiling broadly at her annoyance. "Let's go,"

"I'll escort myself, thank you," She said defiantly before marching over across the lobby away from the door.

I chuckled at her antics. "My car is that way, Isabella,"

"What makes you think I'm going in your car?" She challenged, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled crookedly at her and walked over to where she stood, and leaned down, so that my face was just inches away from hers. She looked shocked and I smirked before exhaling a breath to wash over her face as I whispered. "Because if you don't comply, I'll pick you up over my shoulder and force you into my car. And as appealing as that sounds, I don't think I'd be able to have your delicious ass that close to my face without taking you to my apartment and fucking you until you couldn't walk for a week,"

I heard her gasp, and watched as her eyes darken marginally. Fuck, she was sexy.

_Wait, what? No, you're supposed to be getting under her skin, not the other way around. She's going to try to take your Concert Master position! _

I smirked again at her and leaned away, watching as her eyes returned to normal. When she regained composure, I smiled innocently at her and held my arm out to her again.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" I asked sweetly.

She threw her arms up. "Ugh! You cocky, disgusting bastard! I hate you!" She shouted at me, causing a few heads to turn.

"Now, now, love. You wouldn't want to cause a scene, now would you? Let's go," I grabbed her hand without her permission, reveling at the sparks that ran through my arm from our point of contact.

"Let me go, you sick, infuriating, person!" Each word was punctuated with jabs with her other hand at my chest.

It was more than amusing to watch her tiger kitten fury as we walked to my car where Alice and Jasper were already there. I opened the door for her and smiled at her for good measure, making sure she was good and annoyed before I closed the door behind her.

This was turning out to be a fun night.

BPOV

"C'mon, Bella! Let's go!" Alice yelled across the apartment.

I attempted to pull down the dress as best I could, smoothing down the silken, ebony fabric and trying to get used to the feel of the black lace thong I was wearing underneath.. "Alice, there is no way in hell I'm wearing this," I called back.

"Yes, ma'am you are. You look hot!" Alice loped back into the room in time for her to see me roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! You do! And that's what you're wearing."

I huffed. "Alice, I'm going to a concert for the Seattle Philharmonic, not a night club."

"You're going to an after-party too, which is, conveniently at a night club. And Edward will be there," She waggled her eyebrows at me. Every since I told her about me running into him yesterday, she had teased me senseless about him. I had waved her off constantly, trying not to let her know how much our encounter affected me. But I had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly how much it affected me.

I rolled my eyes anyway, trying to salvage any last shred of indifference I could manage. "Don't remind me. No offense, Alice, but I honestly don't know how you two share genes."

"Oh, he's not that bad once you get to know him. He just—he just uses his cockiness to cover his insecurities,"

"Insecurities? Yeah, right." I scoffed.

"Seriously, Bella. He's a good guy. Just give him a chance,"

"Fine. But only because you're my best friend and his sister," I finally said.

"Yay! I knew I loved you for a reason," She clapped her hands together and beamed at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Now c'mon, shorty. We're going to be late if we don't leave now,"

After almost forty-five minutes of traffic and walking what felt like miles from our parking space, we were in our seats. I admired the high ceilings and the wide stage, covered in hardwood floors where I would soon play.

_Alongside Edward Cullen._ I mentally amended.

Shortly after we were seated, the lights dimmed and a voice came over the speakers informing us to turn off our cell phones as the crowd became silent. Seconds later, I heard the dull thud of tuxedo heels clicking across the hardwood floors, and I knew it was him. True to my thoughts, there Edward Cullen came across the stage, looking devastatingly attractive in his tuxedo as he smirked shortly and bowed before taking his seat.

The concert was, in a word, phenomenal. In truth, I was mesmerized by the way the whole orchestra swelled as one, like one person breathing. And if I was being honest with myself, I loved watching Edward play as well. I loved the way he closed his eyes through each of the songs, letting the music flow through him. If only he was as open and honest when in real life as he was when he played.

By the end of the concert, I was floored by the talent exuding from each member of the orchestra. The entire audience was on their feet, and for the first time, I saw a genuine smile of Edward's face as he took in the scene in front of him. And for a moment, I almost liked him.

Almost.

We made our way the lobby to wait for Edward and Jasper. I was interested to see how things would play out considering Edward still had no idea that the girl he had run into yesterday was also the girl that was planning on taking his seat.

"There they are!" Alice exclaimed, pointing over at Jasper and Edward. Jasper smiled when he caught sight of Alice and got Edward's attention before they walked towards us.

When they reached us, I couldn't help but quickly give Edward the once-over. He had shed his tuxedo jacket and rolled up the sleeves of the white button-down he wore underneath, exposing his muscled forearms. His skinny black tie triggered emotions within me that made me blush to think about, just as his perfectly unkempt hair and his tighter black slacks did. When I my inspection reached his face, I was immensely pleased to find such a shocked expression there. He remembered me from yesterday, shock was replaced with desire as he looked me over, and I internally thanked Alice for dressing me the way she did. As Alice introduced me to him, his face was one of incredulity.

"Ah, the infamous Edward Cullen. Isn't it about time we_ ran _into each other?" I smirked at him.

I barely noticed that Alice and Jasper quickly left the conversation and headed out the front door as I watched him to see what he would say.

"Yes, Isabella, I agree. However, I feel like we've met before, but you I feel like I'd remember that gorgeous face of yours. So clearly, I'm mistaken," He replied with a panty-dropping, crooked smile.

Damn him. He was getting me worked up on purpose.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, turning my head away from him slightly. "It's Bella," I mumbled lamely.

From the corner of my eye, I saw his smirk grow broader. "I'm sorry. What, Isabella?"

Bastard! My gaze snapped to him, furious. I took back anything I ever thought about him being a decent person. I knew he was getting under my skin as much as I tried to prevent it. That infuriating smirk reappeared on his incredible face.

"Now, Isabella. I believe that we have a date to a certain after-party, or didn't Aro tell you?"

"Hmph," I replied. Fuck. I forgot about that. "He might have told me," I finally said.

"Well, then," He held his arm for me to take, smiling at me. "Let's go,"

"I'll escort myself, thank you," I said defiantly, lifting my chin and marching across the lobby, not exactly sure where I was going.

I heard him chuckle, only serving to annoy me more. "My car is that way, Isabella,"

"What makes you think I'm going in your car?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow at him, trying to ignore how hot he looked.

He smiled crookedly at me, mischief sparkling in his emerald eyes before he walked over to where I stood, and leaned down, my faces just inches away from his.

Oh, God. I couldn't breathe.

He exhaled, his cool, sweet breath washing over my face, intoxicating me. My lips parted and my heart pounded faster in anticipation.

_I don't care if you're a cocky bastard. Please, just kiss me. Please_…

"Because if you don't comply, I'll pick you up over my shoulder and force you into my car. And as appealing as that sounds, I don't think I'd be able to have your delicious ass that close to my face without taking you to my apartment and fucking you until you couldn't walk for a week,"

_Oh my…_I felt my panties flood with moisture as his words sunk in. Dear God, he sounded fuck-hot when he said that stuff to me. I was on the brink of loosing control and launching myself at him to kiss him, when he leaned away, smirking.

_What. The. Fuck?_

I quickly regained composure and looked up at him once my head was clear.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" He asked, giving me an innocent smile.

I threw her arms up in disgust, nearly giving up on him. But I wouldn't let him win. "Ugh! You cocky, disgusting bastard! I hate you!" I shouted at him, causing a few heads to turn.

"Now, now, love. You wouldn't want to cause a scene, now would you? Let's go," He grabbed my hand against my will, but the shock that shot from our point of contact was too strong for me to let go.

"Let me go, you sick, infuriating, person!" I punched his chest with each word, careful not to think about how solid he was beneath my hand.

When we reached his car, I couldn't help but admire his Aston Martin One-77 internally, but I was determined not to let my guard down. I huffed and struggled against him, but I really was no match for his strength as he opened the door for me and smiled at me to anger me even more before closing the door and quickly climbing in on the other side.

Jasper and Alice were chatting quietly in the backseat as Edward and I sat in silence in the front. I finally gave in and spoke first.

"Where are we even going?"

"Trinity. It's this club where—" Edward began but I cut him off.

"I know what Trinity is, thanks," I replied icily.

He took one hand off the wheel and put it palm up in surrender. "Okay, okay, just thought I'd tell you,"

"Whatever," Deep down, I knew I was being a complete bitch, and that I was over-reacting. It was just something about him that made every bone and my body irate and icy. I stole a few glances over at him, and was shocked by his facial expression. It looked…crestfallen. Downright, depressed. I was completely confused. His expression showed no traces of the cockiness I knew. That confidence that was both irritating and incredibly sexy.

I decided to ignore it, writing it off as a misinterpretation. If I chose to believe that his forlorn expression was real, I wouldn't be able to resist trying to figure him out. And when that started happened, I would risk my heart. Because I knew that Edward Cullen could break my heart into a thousand pieces easily. That wouldn't happen.

We finally pulled up to the club, thankfully ended my internal musings, and parked in a special VIP section. I raised my eyebrows at Edward.

He shrugged in return and led us to the front of the line where the huge, six-foot-five bouncer simply looked at Edward and let him in along with the rest of us. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen,"

Edward nodded once. "Hello, Walter,"

I looked up at him in wonder. "What was that about?"

Edward looked almost…sheepish. "Well, my cousin kind of owns this place,"

My jaw dropped. "You're cousin owns this club? You're shitting me,"

He chuckled. "I shit you not,"

"Wow,"

"Impressed?" I could hear the smug smile seep through his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Keep walking, Cullen,"

We entered a secluded lounge off the main room where a few of the members of the orchestra were seated sipping champagne. Edward caught their attention and walked with me over to them.

"Isabella, this is first violist, Angela Weber, and percussionist Eric Yorkie. Angela, Eric, this is Isabella Swan," Edward said disinterestedly.

Angela and Eric greeted me politely as did the other members Edward introduced me to. I met Tyler Crowley, a cellist with a little too much enthusiasm for my taste, Ben Cheney, a second violinist who's affections for Angela were not very well hidden, and Lauren Mallory, a fellow first violinist whose claws tried to dig into Edward as she shamelessly threw herself at him.

The jealousy I felt shoot through me was foreign, and I gripped his arm tighter before leading him away from her with a tight smile.

"What was that?" Edward smirked.

"Nothing, she gives me the creeps," I stumbled slightly.

His smirk broadened a little but he said nothing as we reentered the main room of the club. Jasper and Alice trailed close behind, but I barely noticed through my captivation with the throbbing beats of the music, throngs of people moving together as one entity. I strained my ears to try and hear what song had just turned on.

_Them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, the whole club was lookin' at her. She hit the flo, next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low._

_Them baggy sweat pants and those Reebox with the stripes, she turned around and gave that big booty a slap, Hey! She hit the flo, next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low…_

"C'mon, Bella! Let's dance!" Alice yelled over the pounding music, trying to drag me onto the dance floor, but I quickly protested.

"Oh, no, no, no," I replied, pulling her off of me. "There's no way. Not even with alcohol in me."

Alice smiled devilishly. "Oh, we'll see about that. Edward, go get a round of shots."

Edward looked at me skeptically as if to say "Can you really take shots?" I jutted my chin out defiantly, prepared to prove him wrong.

"What are you waiting for? Go get, them!" I smirked at him and raised my eyebrows.

Moments later, he returned with Tequila shots, three for each of us and a smirk on his face. "Ready, Swan?"

"Bring it, Cullen," I replied, grabbing a shot glass while Jasper, Alice and Edward got one as well. "One,"

"Two," He continued.

"Three," I said and threw my shot glass back, my eyes closed and let the alcohol burn my throat.

When I looked around at the others, I noticed Alice giggling with her arms around a calm Jasper. I rolled my eyes. Alice was such a light weight. Edward looked just as at ease with alcohol as I was. Since we did the other two shots and I had had some huge fruity drink that was sent from the bartender to me, I was feeling a more than a little buzzed.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Alice squealed when a heavy bass beat started to vibrate through the hall as she dragged me out on to the lighted dance floor.

_She moves her body like a cyclone, and she makes me wanna do it all night long_

"C'mon, Bella! Dance with me!" Alice said, slurring her words slightly.

"Alice, you know I can't dance!" I yelled back as she started moving her hips in a slow, circular motion.

"Yes, you totally can!" She yelled before a mischievous look came into her eye as she moved closer to me. "Pretend you're dancing for Edward. I know you two have been eye-fucking all night. Seriously, the sexual tension between you two is thick enough to cut with a butcher's knife."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't disagree because I knew she was right. Well, at least about me eye-fucking him. Him looking at me like that? Not so much. Suddenly an idea came to mind. I would make him look at me. I would let him get worked up by letting him see me like this. That would wipe that smug smile off my face.

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on, because she moves her body like a cyclone, a mighty cyclone…._

I let the music carry me, just like it did when I played. And I let go.

**EPOV**

After the third shot, I stuck to Guinness, knowing I wouldn't want to try and risk driving with any more hard liquor in me. Alice drug Bella out to the dance floor, and I couldn't help but admire her ass as she trotted away. Damn that girl. She was feisty and sarcastic and obviously kind and smart and sexy as hell. Maybe if she wasn't trying to get my position….

Nope. Not even then would I go out with her.

My internal voice raised his eyebrows at me.

_Shut up._ I told him.

I heard the beginning beats of Cyclone by Baby Bash and knew I was in deep shit if I watched the two on the dance floor. But I could seem to keep my eyes away. Bella, at first, seemed to hesitate about what to do, but Alice said something to her, and I could see a thought click into her head as she started to dance.

As she started dancing, my mouth went dry. I was hypnotized by the movements of her hips as she circled them in a slow motion before dropping the ground and slowly popping back up in fluid, graceful motion. The lyrics to the song never seemed so true.

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on, because she moves her body like a cyclone, a mighty cyclone…_

Good God. My pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, and after my second Guinness, I knew my self-control was wearing thin. On the last chorus of the song, she dropped down to the floor again and when she popped back up she looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with me before proceeding to lick her lips and wink at me. I felt my jeans tighten and I realized that I didn't care that I was supposed to hate her.

I wanted her.

And I was sure as hell going to have her.

Feeling a little buzzed, I made my way through the crowd easily, Jasper in tow, to reach where the girls where dancing in the center of the room. There seemed to be a circle of guys surrounding them all vying for their opportunity to dance with our girls.

_Our girls? Where did that come from? _Bella was not, by any means, mine.

But I still wanted her. So I followed Jasper's example when he grabbed Alice by the waist and spun her around to face him, and went up behind Bella as the song changed. She tensed at first, not knowing who it was before she relaxed into my body, everyline of her body aligning with mine, matching perfectly.

_How you doin' young lady  
The feeling that you give me really drive me crazy  
You're dope have a player by the choke  
I was at a loss for words first time that we spoke__**You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
Have you lookin' for a woman daytime and night**__**You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it**__**You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of runnin' let's walk for a minute**_

You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

All I can do is try, give me one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand  
I'll be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

I felt one arm wrap around my neck, and I used one of the hands on her hip to press her into my back, growing harder by the minute as she grinded against me. I knew she could feel her effect on me. Pushing her hair over her shoulder so I could position my lips by her ear, I whispered the next lyrics in her ear.

"Promiscuous girl, wherever you are, I'm all alone, and it's you that I want," I sang. Waiting for the girls part to finish I sang again. "Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me, you know what I want and I got what you need," I punctuated what I said with a light thrust into her backside. I heard her whimper with the need that reflected within my own body.

I spun her around quickly and wrapped her arms around my neck and planted one hand on her hips and one low on her back, brushing her delicious ass with my fingertips. She pressed herself against my chest, allowing me a fantastic view of her breasts.

My body now moving of its own accord, I leaned down to capture her lips with mine, watching her eyes fill with desire. Suddenly, her eyes started to droop, and her entire body slumped in my arms.

I sobered immediately. "Bella!" I lifted her effortlessly into my arms and carried her outside, catching the confused glances of Jasper and Alice.

Jasper and Alice stumbled out a few minutes later. "Edward, what's—" Alice started.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take care of Bella. I'm taking her back to my place. She just collapsed on me. Her heart rate is fine, but I think the alcohol in that last cocktail really slammed her. I'll probably get Carlisle to look at her. You two have fun, but I need to take care of her." Without waiting for them to remark, I was off to my car, only thinking of one thing: My Bella.

* * *

**Well? *shields self from too many tomatoes* I hoped you guys liked it...I worked my ASS off...seriously. **

**Okay. I swear it won't be four months until I update again. Like legit. **

**REVIEW. **

**And, yeah, I'm stealing this from Iadorepugs in "A Stable Romance" But I'm going to bribe you with different Edward's to review...and as always the trivia question. :)**

**I humbly give you Workerward. He works hard day in and day out as you watch him from your bedroom window. Today, he's cutting the grass in the sweltering heat...sweat dripping down his tanned, muscular body. He lifts up the hem of his nearly transparent white t-shirt to wipe his face of the sweat dripping from his unkempt locks of bronze hair. Eventually, he slowly peels his shirt off, giving you a full view of his muscled abdomen and perfect chest. He glances upward and catches you watching. Giving you a crooked smile, he hooks one finger and motions for you to come down. When you reach him, he still has that smile on his face and his eyes darken as he catches sight of you as he huskily says, "How about you see how I _really_ work?" **

**Mmmmmmmm...**

**I hope that was good enough for ya'll ;) **

**xoxo**

**Jessica**


End file.
